You are my Dragon
by DracoLover25
Summary: Darkfic. Draco plans to vanquish all muggleborns starting with Hermione, but will his hate for her last forever or will he cross that fine line between love and hate? "But Draco," she clasped her hands to his face, looking into his beautiful eyes, "You are my Dragon."
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Authors note: Hello! This is my first FanFic, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Harry Potter, please review i would really appreciate it! Thank you :)**

"Hermione! Get up! Come on!" Ginny exclaimed in a singsong voice. Bleary eyed, Hermione glanced up at the excitable Gryffindor and promptly rolled over. She sat up with a shriek when Ginny sent an electric shock her way.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up!" She cried as she yawned and stretched.

"I have everything planned," Ginny gushed. "We will go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few necessities, you know the boring stuff, new quills and books..." She smirked as Hermione tutted at the mention of books being boring. "Still the same bookworm I have grown to love!" She laughed. Hermione pushed her out the room as Ginny babbled on about fashion and all of the 'fun' shops they would go to.

Hermione had spent her summer at the burrow, after all, it was a second home. With her parents in Australia with no recollection that she ever existed, the Weasley's were her family now. The war had ended and the Light side had won. Voldermort had been defeated but it was time to complete her school work so she, Harry, Ron and the rest of their year were returning to Hogwarts to complete their education.

She had just pulled on her jeans and top when Ginny was banging on her door. "Come on Mione!" Hermione groaned but smiled at her best friend. They were meeting Luna outside The Three Broomsticks to talk about their summer and then they were going shopping. Hermione came down the stairs to find Harry and Ron at the breakfast table. Harry smiled and greeted her as she sat down, Ron attempted a smile however with his mouth full of toast it looked more like a grimace.

"Charming." Hermione muttered. Harry sniggered and sent Ron an amused glance.

"I heard you girls are going shopping." He grinned.

"Yep!" Ginny replied, smiling at her boyfriend, "But if we don't leave now we never will!" She said impatiently, giving Hermione a pointed look.

Hermione sighed. "Okay Gin, I am ready." Ginny squealed and practically dragged Hermione to the apparation spot. Hermione felt the tightness in her stomach as they apparated into Diagon Alley.

After meeting Luna and getting all of the school things, they ventured into a new clothes shop that had opened after the war. It screamed the type of clothes that accentuated a girl's best assets which is why it immediately put Hermione off. She was reluctant to try anything on.

"Please Hermione! Just try a few things on! You have changed a lot over the summer and you shouldn't try to hide yourself!" Ginny pleaded. Even Luna seemed to agree with her. After a lot of persuading, Hermione was in the changing room with a couple of tops, some shorts, jeans and three dresses. As she shimmied on the first dress, she looked properly at her reflection. Ginny was right, she had changed. Her scars from the war were still there. Especially the word Mudblood that had been carved in her arm, however, her hair was less bushy and she had grown. She looked, well, pretty.

By the end of the hour, she had bought more clothes than she would have thought and she reprimanded herself for it. After they had shrunk their bags, they decided to head for the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. It was a particularly windy day so Hermione pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind made her scarf fly off, Hermione didn't even think, she just ran after it. She leapt into the air and her fingers curled around it. Her relief was short lived however as she crashed into someone.

She picked herself off the ground, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Came the voice of Malfoy. He looked at her in disgust and brushed his coat as if he touch repulsed him. Which it did. He sneered at her before marching away.

Ginny and Luna rushed to her side as she glared after him.

"Uh hello? Earth to Mione? Have you ever heard of a spell called, I don't know, Accio scarf?!" Ginny said. Hermione cursed herself at her stupidity.

"Another year at school with Malfoy, hooray." Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it," Luna said calmly, "As head girl you can finally put him in his place."

"You're right!" Hermione said ecstatically, remembering the letter the Headmistress sent her along with her badge. She smiled as they entered the crowded pub.

"Hey guys, do you know who the head boy is?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

**A/N: I am so glad to see people have read my last chapter! Please read this one as well!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own HP I would be out buying islands... Unfortunately, no islands for me.**

The train was brimming with excited students, all waiting to get back to Hogwarts, Hermione could hear the trolley lady and by the looks of it, so could Ron as he scurried off to find her. Ginny smirked at Ron's retreating figure and glanced back at Hermione.

"So," she began "I think Ron likes you." Hermione choked on her drink and Harry's face was full of surprise. "Wha...Umm Gin I don't think...H-How?" Hermione spluttered. "Oh come on! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?!" Ginny said. "No! We are just friends! I thought his crush on me back in fifth year was over!" Hermione said, flummoxed. "He couldn't! I mean I thought he had something going on with Lavender! They have been together this summer! You aren't suggesting-"

But she was cut off as Ron returned, grumbling about how there were no sugar quills. He noticed Hermione's flushed, awkward face and gave her a quizzical look. Hermione jumped off her seat, "I'm going to the heads carriage, might as well see who is head boy." She pulled the door open and rushed out.

Making her way to the front of the train, Hermione pondered on the subject of Ron. She loved him, but like a sister would love her brother, she wasn't _in_ love with him. She passed a group of squealing second years when she bumped into someone and landed with a soft "oof"on the floor. She looked up and groaned, "Not again..." The grey eyes of Draco Malfoy glared down at her. His lips were curled into a sneer and he made no effort to help her up.

"Are you trying to make bumping into me a habit Mudblood?" He asked angrily. She glared back, stood up and brushed herself off. "What are you doing down here Malfoy?" She asked, not really caring.

"I'm going to the heads carriage." He answered back shortly. Hermione felt herself stiffen and her blood freeze.

"You're not...They wouldn't..." She stuttered. Malfoy uttered a hollow laugh that never reached his eyes. They were so empty, so unforgiving but Hermione couldn't help but look into them.

"Me? Head boy? Granger, Granger, Granger." He tutted, condescendingly. "The school wouldn't last a day with me ruling it."

"You wouldn't rule it Malf-"

"You don't know me Granger, if I want something I get it. I have powers you couldn't dream of. Dark powers. Powers that would make you run back to your disgusting Muggle family." He said arrogantly. Hermione summoned up her Gryffindor courage and pushed past him, although she would not meet his eyes.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to face him, she admitted a small squeak at the force. "You just wait Granger, one day I will take over the world and have Mudbloods like you squashed. You just wait."

"Sounds like the words of a silly spoilt boy." Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. She saw his eyes darken and he took a step forward she she was pressed against the wall of the train.

"You had better watch yourself Granger." He said, "I can hurt you beyond belief."

"Malfoy, I have survived the Cruciatus curse, I doubt you could do much harm."

"Don't push me Granger." He warned, and for some reason, Hermione felt afraid. His eyes were so dead, so uncaring and so entrancing. She straitened up and glared at him before pushing past him and entering the heads carriage.

"You?" she exclaimed.

"Me." smirked Blaise Zabini. He rested his head back onto his arms as he gazed at her, from her toes to her eyes, stopping at parts of her body she didn't want to discuss.

"You're head boy? But why?" she asked, confused as to why a slytherin would get head boy.

"Think about it Granger, my grades rival yours and lets face it, I am devilishly handsome." He grinned cockily.

Hermione tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, so _that's _why the ferret was going to the head's carriage, he was going to see Zabini. Hermione was surprised, she didn't think Malfoy had any friends, people were usually afraid of him.

"He doesn't." Blaise said, flexing his arms. Hermione looked confused, did she just say that out loud?

"Yes you did." Blaise grinned. She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead for embarrassing herself in front of a slytherin. Blaise just grinned, amused.

"I passed him on the way here, he seemed..." She couldn't find the right word. "Friendly."

"Please, the day Draco Malfoy is friendly will be the day that I will run around school dressed in a pink dress and singing songs about rainbows and unicorns."

"I always had you pinned as that type of guy, Zabini," Drawled a voice that made even the air drop a few degrees.

Hermione and Blaise looked up to see Malfoy leaning against the frame of the compartment. Blaise glared at him but didn't bother to argue as he knew it would anger Draco. Hermione glanced back at him, wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"You can leave now Mudblood."

Hermione's head whipped round to see Malfoy staring at her. She folded her arms and stood up.

"I don't think so Malfoy, I am Head girl, in fact, I order you to go back to your carriage."

Draco laughed a cold, empty laugh and bent down so his head was close to Hermione's. Unconsciously, Hermione to a step back and frowned at the smirk she saw on Draco's features.

"You will never order me around Mudblood. Now run along to Scarhead and the Weasel like a good little Mudblood you are, you are putting all of your disgusting germs into the air and I don't want to be in the same place as you for too long. He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her out of the carriage before she could object.

Hermione stood outside, stunned for a moment before turning around to confront Malfoy but found the compartment locked, he had also placed a silencing charm around it so she couldn't listen it.

"Stupid ferret." She muttered as she began to patrol the train.

"Why are you here Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco smirked an evil smirk as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"This is the year Zabini. This is the year that I will take control. I have everything prepared. But first we need to remove a few of the people who I don't care for. Starting with Mudblood Granger."

**A/N: Oooh what is Draco planning? He is an evil little devil that's for sure...Well maybe not little... Any comments would be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**A/N: I just wanted to say, thank you to Draco lover 91, for following me (not the stalker way) I am genuinely so pleased that someone wants to carry on reading my story it really is a lovely feeling. :D I also just wanted to say that about 40 people have read my story and I am so happy but it would mean the world if one or two of you could write a review, it doesn't have to be long, just what is good or bad. I know it sounds like I am being very whiny but a review would mean the world, anyway sorry that this is long, please enjoy chapter 3! 3 chapters in 1 day!**

**Disclaimer: I know you see this on every HP fic but if you recognise it, then I don't own it!**

Blaise was still thinking about what Draco said on the train. _"Starting with Mudblood Granger." _What could that mean? He was positive that Draco wasn't going to kill her. But then, no one really knew Draco, he seemed so distant and evil. Maybe he was going to kill her. Blaise thought for a moment about Hermione, she looked so different, pretty, feminine, radiant. She was a mudblood, but he didn't want her dead. He glanced at Draco who seemed more interested in glaring at the piece of meat on the table in front of him than anyone or thing else.

"So..." Blaise began, unable to begin the conversation without it being awkward, "What's the plan with Granger?" He was met with silence, only Malfoy's steely glare towards Hermione meant that Draco had heard him.

"That's private Zabini." Draco said after a pregnant pause.

"Oh come on!" Blaise begged. "You can trust me! I won't tell anyone!"

"I never trust anyone." Draco growled before getting up and storming off, out of the great hall. Blaise sat there stunned, he knew Draco had a point, but he must be really onto something and it must be bad news if he was so confidential about it. Blaise sighed and got up, he looked towards Hermione who was laughing with Luna about something. He no longer felt hungry, Granger was screwed.

Hermione fixed her head girl badge to her cloak and strolled to the painting of three Elizabethan men sitting around a large table. She greeted them kindly and asked if the head boy was inside, they confirmed her question with a quick nod and Hermione noticed them pale a little, she muttered the password "Songbird" and stepped inside cautiously.

She gasped at the room in front of her, it wasn't red and green like she had expected but silver and gold, it looked classy but organized, just how she liked it. But her attention was drawn to a blonde man sitting on the silvery sofa, smirking at her. She noticed how the silver on the sofa matched his eyes, lifeless but stunning. She set her bag down on the floor but made no move to make small

talk with Malfoy. She walked towards two doors, one inscribed with the letters B.Z. And the other H.G. Well it was clear which was her room so she stepped inside and looked around her. Her room was huge, and it was like her Gryffindor dorm, red, gold and friendly. She guessed Blaise's was slytherin coloured.

She decided to visit Ginny in the Gryffindor tower but stopped as she heard Blaise coming out of his room, he looked pale at the sight of Draco and Hermione in the same room when he knew what was churning in Draco's mind. Hermione merely glanced at him before opening the portrait door.

"Enjoy your freedom whilst it lasts Granger." She heard Malfoy drawl as she shut the door. She slumped onto the floor, puzzled. _What on Earth did he mean by that? _She questioned, but she made her way to the Gryffindor tower and decided to let it slide.

"Okay you cannot just come here to harass Granger and not tell me your plan!" Blaise said, annoyed. Draco looked at him like he didn't care whether Blaise was dying on the floor. He had that look, Blaise noticed, that meant Draco had done something evil or he was about to do something evil.

It was a long time before Draco spoke, and when he did, he kept his eyes forward, not looking at Blaise. "I am going to befriend her, let her think I have changed, let her think _she has won _and then I will pounce, I will destroy her, and that is only the start, I will get rid of every single Mudblood this world has come to know, I will watch them scream before my eyes, have them beg for mercy, beg for DEATH but I will torture them until they go insane and then and only then will I finish them off."

Blaise visibly gulped at Draco's plan. He was truly evil, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly Draco had him pinned to the wall, his eyes ablaze.

"This is our secret Zabini, if I found out you have blabbed to someone, you will wish you were never born."

He let Blaise go and stormed out of the room. Blaise would have laughed if he knew it was a joke, but with Draco nothing was a joke. He was serious. Deadly serious.

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room in high spirits, she thoroughly enjoyed being in the company of her best friends. As she started to patrol the corridor she was on, she noticed Malfoy standing in the middle of the space in front of her. She smiled inwardly, it was after curfew and he was in trouble.

"Now let's see Malfoy, that will be ten points off slytherin and a week's detention for being out after curfew." she smirked. But it seemed like Malfoy had not heard her. He looked at her without any anger or disgust in his eyes and for the first time, Hermione saw a different side of Draco. But it was sort lived as he turned round and walked off.

"Malfoy!" she yelled but he didn't turn round and walked around a corner. She tutted but continued her patrolling, thoughts about his non existent hatred towards her flowing through her mind.

Blaise sat down next to Draco at breakfast and raised his eyebrows as Draco smirked.

"I take it that your plan is working?" he asked, slightly doubtful.

"My plans always work Zabini." Draco said sternly. "I have her wrapped around my little finger."

Blaise was about to say something but decided against it as he didn't want to infuriate the blonde haired man beside him.

"I am going to ask her on a date." Draco said simply.

Blaise looked at him in horror. "You...You...What? No! Are you crazy? The mudblood? Don't you think that's taking it a bit too far?"

Draco slammed his fork down onto the table, glaring at Blaise. "I'd watch where you tread Zabini, you wouldn't want to get hurt."

If anyone else had threatened Blaise he would have laughed and told them to shove it and that their empty threats meant nothing, however he was afraid of this monster Draco had become. He noticed that Draco no longer was paying him attention but was looking towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione was leaving, alone.

Blaise noticed Draco rising from the table and a surge of panic shot through him, he was concerned about Granger! If someone had told him about this situation a month ago he would have hexed them. He shot up off his seat, ready to follow Draco, his wand hand twitching, ready to protect the mudblood if it was necessary but one sharp look from Draco had him gradually lowering himself back down into his seat.

Draco bent down and at a low voice spoke so that only Blaise would hear him. "You wouldn't want to be on the wrong side would you Zabini, after all when I rule the world, you wouldn't want to have made the wrong choice and be at my feet whilst I _crucio_ you for my own entertainment." With that he stalked off. Blaise was stuck to his seat, he was afraid, afraid of what was going to happen to Hermione and afraid for the world.

**A/N: Okay, sorry this is a bit short but I have everything planned1 I am going back to school tomorrow so I won't be updating as frequently but don't worry! I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I have time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I am so happy that you took the time to review, however, I am not sure if I should carry on with this story. I really enjoy writing it and it has reached nearly one hundred views but I am lacking support. When I got a review I was so happy that it made me want to carry on, so please, if you want to carry on reading the story, please review! **

Draco stormed through the corridors, his cloak flowing behind him. Where was she? She didn't leave too long before he did. He stopped abruptly, why was he doing this? Why did he care where she was? He almost felt like laughing. _Almost. _He noticed some of the paintings looking at him and he gave them his most hate filled scowl. But it was at that point that he heard her, he turned round and hid behind a suit of armour. She was crying.

Earlier,

"_Hey Hermione, it's Hogsmeade on Saturday, wanna go with me?" Ron asked, his mouth full of mashed potato._

"_Um, I don't think I am going to go," Hermione said, not looking at anyone._

"_Why?" Ron asked, slightly frustrated that she had rejected him._

"_I just...I have a lot of assignments to complete and then I need to find some books on information about the Ancient Runes essay." She mumbled._

"_Work, work, work, that's all you ever care about!" Ron said angrily, the tips of his ears turning red._

"_How dare you Ronald! You know how important it is for me to get work done!"_

"_You don't care about any of us! You're such a boring bookworm Hermione!" Ron yelled._

"_I can't believe you would say that you horrible pig!" Hermione_ _shouted, getting up from the table. Without a second glance to Harry and Ginny who were sitting there, with their mouths open, she stormed out of the Great hall. _

Draco didn't know what to do, he hated the girl so much but maybe this was his chance to get her to trust him.

He slowly sat next to Hermione, looking at her with distaste.

"You know," he drawled, "It is pathetic to cry over the Weasel." She sat upright quickly, her face full of shock at seeing him. He remained calm and just looked at her.

"How...How did you know I was crying about Ronald?"

"Please, it's written all over your face, you are an open book, stop being vulnerable and get up."

"Don't order me about Malfoy." Hermione warned. Draco pushed his face close to hers so she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Get. Up." He said, his voice was full of power. When she didn't move he flipped her over his shoulder and silenced her. He then carried her, kicking and silently screaming to the heads dorm. He murmured the password that Blaise had given him and stepped inside.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Hermione asked, scowling after he had released the spell. He pulled her to the sofa and pushed her onto it.

He then took her chin in one of his hands and forced her to look at him. Her glossy brown eyes were wide with terror but she kept quiet. He looked so demanding as he towered over her.

Finally he spoke, "I have decided, that you are going with me to Hogsmeade."

"What?" Hermione choked. Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hogsmeade, Granger."

"What? No! I won't! What's wrong with you?! You hate me!"

_I know. _Draco thought, _And I will crush you soon enough._ "Let's call it a peace offering." He suggested disdainfully, he even had the audacity to wince at the thought but he hoped Hermione had not seen it.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade." He repeated. Hermione gazed into his eyes but could see no anger. Maybe he really wanted to go with her. She was lost in his gaze, unable to think, he waited patiently however felt like he was going to throw up in his mouth. _Asking Granger out, bleugh, I should get a bloody trophy for this. _He thought annoyed, although his face remained impassive.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

_Because I want to kill you. _"Because I have taken an interest in you" he replied without blinking.

"I...I..." she stuttered. His gaze was burning into her soul, she felt light headed, _say no just say no._

"Yes."

_Crap._

"Yes?" He repeated, in case he hadn't heard properly.

"Yes I will go with you."

**A/N: Uh oh... So they are going to Hogsmeade together, what will Hermione's friends make of that? Or will they find out? Please don't forget to review! I will update if I can or if I feel motivated!**


	5. Chapter : The Hogsmeade Trip

**A/N: I am back with another chapter! I have had 255 views on this story which for me, is truly amazing so thank you so much for reading my story!**

Hermione sat on her bed, looking at the amount of clothes she had piled up in front of her. She had stepped out the shower on that frosty Saturday morning it was the Hogsmeade trip today and her sanity had been stripped to pieces as she was panicking over what to wear on her date with Malfoy. _Malfoy. _She still couldn't understand how she had managed to say yes to him. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity but still carried on choosing her clothes. It looked cold outside so she went for a pair of skinny jeans and a stylish tunic as well as her furry coat to keep the chill out. She pulled her hair away from her face in a half up, half done hairstyle and applied a light amount of make up to give her a healthy glow without looking too made up. Hermione hated make up but she thought as this was a date, she would try and look her best.

"Woah get you!" Ginny surprised her as she came down the common room steps.

"If I knew your plans I would say you were going on a date!" Ginny cried, smirking. Hermione looked away, blushing.

Ginny's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped, "You have got a date haven't you! Why didn't you tell me? Where are you meeting this guy? Who is it? No, no, wait, answer the last one first, oh my Merlin Mione! A real date!"

Hermione was slightly perplexed by Ginny's bombarding questions and muttered Malfoy's name under her breath as she pushed past Ginny.

"Wait! I didn't hear you!" Ginny called.

_You weren't meant to._

"Hermioneeeeeeee!" she heard Ginny wail as she closed the Gryffindor's common room door. She was already late and she didn't want to be any later. She rushed off towards the crowd waiting to be taken to Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked around her, looking for platinum blonde hair, or a smirk that could curdle milk or those enchanting silver eyes. She saw nothing. Her eyes drooped unwillingly as she had been set up. She turned round to go back to the common room when a presence behind her made itself known.

"Hello Princess." Malfoy whispered, dangerously close to her ear. Hermione shuddered involuntarily, his voice was more chilling than the air.

"You're late."

"She turned to look at him, he had on an expensive coat which hid his presumably expensive shirt and had on black trousers with posh shoes. He looked devilishly handsome and Hermione could only stare at him for a moment before forcing herself back to reality. He smirked his heartless smirk and pulled her towards the doors.

It was gaining lunchtime and Hermione was still on her date with Malfoy. It wasn't like what she was expecting, he was being a gentleman, completely unlike the Malfoy she knew. It was quite disturbing actually, she didn't know what he had up his sleeve but she wasn't sure she liked it. They had gone to Honeydukes and bought liquorice wands and sugar quills and they had also gone to Flourish and Blotts to look at the books at Hermione's request. They were now heading towards The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and a pumpkin pasty.

It was hard trying to find a table in the crowded pub but they located one near the back, away from all of the hustle and bustle. Malfoy quickly went to get them both their meals and drinks and Hermione sat patiently, thinking about their date so far.

Earlier,

"_So, Granger, what does it feel like to be asked out on a date? I'm sure not many bookworm mudblood's such as yourself get to go on dates."_

_Hermione watched him in his moment of glory for a second but didn't say anything and just retaliated with a dirty look._

"_My my, nothing to say? This must be your first date." Hermione looked down at the ground unwilling to admit that it actually was. _

_Malfoy stopped and looked at her, almost in puzzlement, "It is isn't it!"_

_She made the mistake of nodding and he laughed his cruel laugh and pulled her into Honeydukes,"I am touched that I am your first date." He lied fluently. "Maybe it won't be the only date you will go on with me."_

Hermione pondered that thought, she wondered why he was interested in her, he never had been before. But he was back with their food before she could think any more on the subject. As he sat down and passed the food to her, she missed the dark look he gave towards the direction of the exit where a traumatic and terrified Blaise Zabini was leaving, blood dripping down his face...

**A/N: Well there you go! Another chapter done, I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger! If you have any questions or advice or just wanted to say something then PM or write a review! Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secluded Alcove

**A/N: Hello! So I am updating early because I am extremely happy, thank you so much to spymom5, lillabeth, h2o1fan, Draco lover 91, BlazingSolstitium and ana-herondale-mellark for following me and making me feel appreciated! Special thanks to ana-herondale-mellark for favouriting my story! You really don't know how grateful I am!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Blaise was fuming, never in his life had he been so humiliated. He hated Draco, he hated what Draco was trying to do and he hated Draco's methods. Hermione was vulnerable, she was brave but naïve. Draco would wipe the floor with her.

His nose was still trickling blood, as was the cut above his eyebrow. He fixed the broken bone with a quick "Episkey" but he thought it was safest that Madame Pomfrey fixed his cut. He stormed up to the castle with elegance and purpose and swept through crowds of murmuring third years. They looked shocked when they saw him, he did look a sight.

Blaise reached the hospital wing and Pomfrey rushed to his side nattering about boys and their violence but Blaise wasn't paying attention, he was thinking back to what happened in the quaint little pub.

_Earlier,_

_Blaise was sitting in the crowded bar, it was the busiest day of the week as all the students would cram inside to taste the butter beer they had been waiting to drink. He took a swig of his drink before setting it on the surface of the bar and scanning the room._

_He knew what he was looking for and he was triumphant in his search as he spotted his target walk through the door. Granger was delicately holding Draco's arm, looking slightly flustered at the sight of all the people. Draco however, pulled her somewhere near the back of the pub, Blaise caught Draco's eye and watched as his silver orbs narrowed into slits. Blaise lost sight of them as they were lost in the crowd._

_He finished his drink and stood near the long line of people waiting to order. Barely a minute had passed and Draco came to view. Blaise saw his chance and pulled Draco into a secluded alcove next to the bar._

"_What do you want?" Draco shook Blaise's hand off him._

"_Leave Granger now, you've had your fun." Blaise warned._

"_You think I'm playing a game Zabini?" Draco laughed his cold, merciless laugh._

"_Of course not, but she isn't worth all this fuss mate." Blaise said._

"_She isn't worth anything Zabini." Draco answered, dryly._

"_Just stay away from her."_

_Draco looked like he was thinking about what Blaise said but suddenly Blaise found himself shoved against the wall, Draco's hand on his neck._

"_I wouldn't bother telling me what I can or cannot do Zabini." Draco hissed. "It might just be the last thing you do."_

_Draco's fist connected with Blaise's nose and a sickening crunch was heard. Blaise cried out, holding his nose and trying to stop the blood that was gushing out. Draco sneered at him and punched him in the face again, his hand throbbing but he did not care. Blaise was on the floor, cowering away from him._

"_Let that be a lesson Blaise. Don't cross me again." With that, Draco swept away, roughly grabbing a Hufflepuff's tray of food before storming to the back of the pub._

_Blaise picked himself up off the floor. Wiping away some of the blood that was still coming out of his nose, he winced and covered his face with his cloak, before pushing his way to the exit. He was petrified, what would Draco do to Hermione? He suddenly stopped, why did he care? She was just a mudblood after all. He shook his head sadly and left, without being seen through the door._

_The chill of the cold air stung his face but he didn't care. Draco was going to pay, it was time he stood up, he was a Slytherin after all, and he had just the right idea of how to make Draco pay. And it involved Granger._

Hermione looked at Malfoy, he seemed distant. He wasn't eating and she could see it in his eyes. They were burning with anger. She opened her mouth to talk but his gaze turned to her and she quickly closed it, feeling awkward.

Malfoy stretched and shook his head, Hermione thought he must have been clearing away his thoughts as he looked back at her without the hatred and began to talk,

"Well Granger, today has been...fun."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, did he really think so?

"I ought to be leaving, you know, I have a life, unlike you." He laughed at his own, ridiculous joke and picked himself up off the table.

"We should do this again sometime."

He picked up a glass of butter beer and downed it in one.

It was only when he set the glass down on the table when Hermione noticed his bloody knuckles but he had already disappeared before she could ask him whose blood it was...

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope it wasn't to boring or gory! Please don't hesitate to review! Don't worry I know where I am going with this story and I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Thank you again to my followers, and I will write again soon!**

**Until next time, **

**DracoLover25**


	7. Chapter 7: The Realisation

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry that it has been a while since I updated, I have been extremely busy with coursework! Thank you to zeonze3 for following! I have had 830 views for this story so far and I never thought I would get this much and I have only posted 6 chapters1 Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story, you have made me feel so happy!**

**Here is chapter 7!**

Hermione opened the portrait door and stepped into the room, it was late and she was tired. She was so sleepy she nearly missed the figure of Blaise Zabini, lying on the sofa. She drew back in shock when she noticed him and was about to ask why he was still up when he noticed her and sprang up from where he lay.

"Where in Salazar's name have you been?!" He all but yelled. "Do you know how late it is? I have been waiting for hours! I thought Draco had-" he stopped himself before he said too much.

"I am aware of the time Zabini." Hermione said dryly. "And what would Malfoy do to me?" She laughed even though she was unsure herself. He wouldn't hurt her, besides, he seemed to enjoy himself in her presence.

"I just thought he would have ditched you, that's all." Blaise replied, not meeting her eye. "Well for your information Zabini he liked being in my company and we are going out again. Soon I should think."

Blaise's eyes widened at the thought of them meeting again and he drew in closer to her and opened his mouth to warn her but it was at that moment that Draco himself burst through the door. He noticed how close the two Head pupils were standing and for some reason he didn't like it one bit. He marched towards the centre of the room and pulled Hermione away by her upper arm,

"Ouch Malfoy! You're squeezing my arm too hard!" Hermione yelped. Draco looked down at her arm and then at his hand and let go of her abruptly, unsure of what made him touch her. Instead of talking to her, he turned on Blaise.

"Why were you standing so close to my girlfriend?" He asked viciously. He heard Hermione make a strange noise behind him which he identified as one of denial, so she didn't think they were dating? Well she was about to realize they were.

Without giving Zabini a chance to reply he whirled around and pressed his lips hard on to Hermione's. He felt her push against him, trying to escape but he held her still. Somehow she managed to wrench herself free of him and was bent over, panting. Draco smirked, victoriously. He turned back round to Blaise who was not looking impressed and promptly stalked out of the room, leaving a blushing Hermione and a furious Blaise.

Hermione was afraid and shocked. What had made him do that? It felt nice of course but she was hardly expecting it. He just pounced on her and held her so tightly she couldn't do anything about it! She quickly recovered from her loss of breath and looked up to see Blaise's face. It was not one she thought she would see. He looked disappointed and betrayed. She felt bad for some reason but before she could ask him why he was pulling those odd expressions, he turned his back on her and walked towards his dorm, not looking back at her as he slammed the door shut.

Blaise was fuming, why in Merlin's name had Draco done that? Why did he care? He kicked his bed, relishing in the pain that was sweeping up his leg. He was fed up of being a coward, he was fed up of being afraid of Draco and he was tired of being alone. He thought about Hermione, her brown curly hair that glinted in the sun, her chocolatey eyes that were full of warmth and her smile that made his insides turn to jelly. He froze in realization. He liked Hermione Granger, the Mudblood and bookworm. And then he knew what to do.

Draco was walking back to the Slytherin dorms. His ego was about to burst and he was extremely impressed with himself. Ahead of him were a couple of fourth years who were late and he quickly thought of an idea. What could end an amazing day than with an amazing evil scheme? He pulled his wand out of his robes and cast a silencing charm on himself, then he cast a non verbal spell on one of the boys who collapsed onto the floor writhing in pain, the other boy soon joined him and Draco laughed silently at what he was doing. Suddenly an image flashed into his brain. Hermione. What was she doing there? He thought of her hair, her eyes and the way she glowed when she was talking passionately about the things she loved. He stopped what he was doing to the two boys and they got up, crying and ran into the Slytherin common room. He stood there for a while just thinking about the girl who had dirty blood and who was so inferior some people thought looking at her would make them less worthy.

It was about 15 minutes later that he realized he was still thinking about her and he shook his head that was filled with these insane thoughts and strolled into the Slytherin common room. His moment of fun torturing the boys was forgotten. He growled in frustration as to why he was wasting his time thinking about her, thinking about the kiss they had shared or rather he had forced upon her.

What was happening to him?

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short, I tend to like writing shorter but frequent chapters otherwise I feel they get boring and people just scan them instead of reading them carefully. I hope that I can get another chapter out this weekend but I am making no promises. Thank you to all my followers and to everyone who reads this story and I hope this chapter was appropriate for all of you. I don't want to go into lots of detail otherwise it would be M rated so this is about as mature as it gets. I hope you all liked the first bit of real Dramione and who knows, maybe Draco is having a change of heart or is it too soon to tell?!**

**Please review if you have time!**

**DracoLover25**


	8. Chapter 8: The Empty Classroom

**A/N: I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated these past few days I have been a bit busy. Thank you to for following! I really appreciate it!**

Hermione sleepily walked into the common room, trying to forget Draco's antics that previous night. Just as she was about to leave she noticed Blaise sitting in his chair, looking at her in deep thought. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze but walked over to greet him,

"Hi." She began, slightly awkwardly. "Um, about last night..." She drew a deep breath ready to launch into an explanation. "I didn't ask Malfoy to kiss me, he sort of pounced on me, I tried to fight him off but he is very strong. I hope you don't hold anything against me." She finished. Blaise looked at her with an amused expression and stood up. He grabbed her hand and his bag and pulled her out of the common room.

He could see Hermione protesting as he pulled her towards the great Hall. "Oh no no no." Hermione said, "We are not going in there holding hands. Do you realize how many rumours would start? What would Malfoy do?"

He let go of her hand reluctantly and headed into the hall. Hermione followed and walked to where Harry and Ron were sat. They hadn't talked much after the argument she had with Ron so she decided to clear the air.

"Harry, Ron." She greeted, "Have a nice sleep?"

"S'alright." Ron said, his mouth yet again full of food.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione it was fine. No nightmares or anything."

Ron made a disgusted noise, "Yeah because he was thinking of something, or should I say, someone else."

Hermione looked at Harry who hid a smile and pulled a face at Ron. He didn't understand why Ron was still not completely fine about his relationship with Ginny but that wasn't going to stop him.

Hermione stirred her porridge carefully, thinking about the night before. Why had Malfoy kiss her? Did she enjoy it? No of course not. Maybe. She sighed and looked up at the Syltherin table, she saw Malfoy look at her with an odd expression that she hadn't seen him wear before. She glanced to the side of him and noticed Blaise staring at her as well. She squirmed under their gazes and Harry and Ron looked at her, puzzled by her actions.

"Mione you all right?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine I am completely fine, why wouldn't I be fine? I am just...fine." She finished lamely.

"Do you know how many times you used the word fine in that sentence Mione? seven times." Ron said, amazed.

"It was five times Ron." Harry said, grinning. Hermione grinned as well, trying to forget the two pairs of eyes over on the Slytherin table.

After breakfast, Hermione headed to Ancient Runes whilst Harry and Ron had Divination. It was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class today so she sat near the front on her own and got her quill and ink out, ready to begin. More students filed into the classroom, the Slytherins at the back and the Gryffindors at the front.

There was no sign of Malfoy but half an hour into the lesson he strolled in, looking pleased with himself. The professor stopped talking and everyone looked at him, wanting to know why he was late. He disappointed them by not giving an excuse and glaring at the class, he walked towards the back of the room but not before glancing at Hermione and feeling his glare disappear. He turned his head away quickly so she could not see his awkward expression and sat quickly at the back,

"Give me your notes at the end Harper." He growled at the boy next to him, Harper shivered and nodded. Draco smirked his evil smirk and rested his hands behind his head.

The lesson was finished before he knew it and he was one of the first out the door. He planned on skipping the next lesson and taking a walk around the lake but he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked to his side and saw Hermione look at him and pull him towards an empty classroom.

"Talk." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She pulled her hand away from his arm and Draco felt cold at the loss of her contact. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised as she awaited for his answer,

"About what." He said, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Why you were thirty minutes late to the first lesson and why you were staring at me in the great Hall."

She noticed that? He would have to be more careful when he looked at her.

She cleared her throat, bringing him back to reality.

"What were the questions again?" He stalled.

"Urgh Malfoy!" She groaned. Stomping round him to go to her next lesson. But before she could reach the door, Malfoy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer against him. She squawked but he didn't let her go, just pulled her flush against him.

"You want to know why I was looking at you?"

She nodded, holding her breath.

"It's because I want you Princess." He let her go and was gone before she could even turn around. Her heart was hammering in her chest, he wanted her? She sorted out her clothes as they had got a little creased and walked to her next class which she was sharing with Harry and Ron. She wondered whether to tell them about Malfoy but maybe it was too soon.

Draco walked towards the Black Lake, feeling the cold air rush at his face. He left before he could ask the next question, why was he late? He didn't know if he wanted her or not, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't be getting feelings for her. She was everything wrong and he was everything right. He kicked a piece of wood and sat down on the pier. He could see some mermaids swimming close to the surface of the water and pulled out his wand. But he stopped himself from harming them when Hermione's face came into his mind. She looked disappointed and a tiny part of him felt ashamed.

He roared in frustration which startled the merpeople and he stalked back to the castle, thinking of only one person and how he could get out of this pool of confusion he was in.

**A/N: Next time we find out why he was so late! Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Thank you again to all my followers!**

**DracoLover25**


	9. Chapter 9: The Moment in the Library

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! A shout out to MySweater who PM'd me, don't worry this is not going to be a Blaise/Hermione story at all! A huge thank you to my new followers: Sasha2121, Hair Like Starlight and bicorn-tana. Special thanks to bicorn-tana, CrazyAvidReader and Alanna-Banana1987 for favouriting! I can't believe how many views this story has got! I couldn't do it without all of you so thank you so much!**

Blaise sat in the heads common room, alone. Grang-Hermione was Malfoy's property but he couldn't help but wish she wasn't so naïve and realise that he wanted her dead. Or did he? Recently, Draco seemed to have softened and Blaise reckoned that Hermione had something to do with it. He noticed how Hermione had pulled Draco aside after Ancient Runes and it had bothered him, but what bothered him the most was that he couldn't have Hermione. He sat in the armchair facing the fire and waited for Hermione to come back from whatever she was doing. He was going to show her that Draco wasn't right for her. He would show her today.

Hermione was in her sacred place. The secluded corner at the back of the library was heaven to her. No one disturbed her and she was left in peace to study until the library closed. She sat on her chair leaning forward towards the table and was franticly scribbling notes. Her essay on Goblins in the eighteenth century wasn't due in for another week but she always did her essays on the night she got them. Always.

Suddenly a shadow covered her desk, blocking the only light from the small window nearby. She looked up and her heart hammered in her chest as she saw the cool grey eyes peering down at her with interest. She smiled shyly at him before putting her book down and glancing up at him, her eyes were questioning. Draco sat across from her and gave her his best smirk that made her feel weak at the knees.

"Malfoy." She greeted.

"Come on Granger, after our last meeting I expected a … warmer welcome."

Hermione blushed as she remembered his last words to her.

_It's because I want you Princess._

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy." She said, shifting her parchment around. He leaned forward so his face was level with hers, the only barrier between them was the table.

"Oh I think you do sweetheart." He said, darkly.

Hermione felt her heart rush as he scooted round the table and leaned over her.

"Malfoy what are you-"

He held a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her before leaning in closer.

_Oh Merlin, he's going to kiss me. _Hermione's heart raced even faster as she shut her eyes. But instead of feeling his lips on hers, he whispered in her ear.

"I will have you Granger, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

He felt Hermione shudder beside him and he backed her into a bookcase, pressing himself against her.

"Malfoy, no, Malfoy stop! You might break the books! They are extremely delicate." Hermione burbled as she quickly checked over the books he had pushed her against.

"Oh Malfoy you ferret, look! This one has had it's spine crumpled! How-"

Draco had had enough, he seized her face in between his hands, and crushed his mouth onto hers, silencing her rant. He felt her kiss him back which surprised him but somehow it felt right. He lowered her onto the table she had previously been working on but was stopped short as Hermione pushed him off her.

"Get off me you buffoon, I am not that type of girl." She tidied her hair and clothes and folded her arms, unimpressed with his actions.

"Really?" He scoffed, amused. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stammered out an excuse.

"I...You...It was an experi...I didn't...but...how...obviously...Oh forget it."

His smirk widened into a rare grin as she picked up her books and papers and shoved them into her bag. She gave him a look over her shoulder before scurrying out of the library.

She was not going to get away from him that easily. He caught up to her within a dozen steps and fell into step beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Walking you back to the Heads dorms, what does it look like?"

She was speechless again but stopped in the middle of the corridor. He back tracked a few steps to stand next to her, looking expectantly at what had made her stop.

"Why were you late to Ancient Runes?"

_Bollocks. Damn that girl and her memory._

"No reason in particular."

She gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't believe him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"Malfoy."

He groaned and glared at her.

"Fine." He glared. "Nosy bookworm." He muttered.

_Earlier, _

_Draco was on his way to Ancient Runes when an owl landed on his shoulder. He walked over to the edge of the corridor and pulled the letter off the owl's leg. After sending the owl on its way, he opened the piece of parchment._

_Draco, _

_I should have mentioned this earlier but the Dark Lord's last wish was to have an heir to his throne. He wanted you Draco. He wanted yo to take over his reign and he wanted you to complete his tasks. Now obviously you are far too young and I am not putting you under that pressure so your father is going to take over. Isn't that wonderful Draco darling!_

_Please write soon, I'm so lonely._

_Your Mother._

_Draco growled and punched the wall next to him. How dare his father stand where he should be. But Draco didn't want to follow in Voldermort's footsteps. He had other things planned, bigger things._

Hermione ran towards the common room. She couldn't believe Draco was going to become Voldermort's heir.

"I trusted you!" she screeched.

"Granger, Granger! HERMIONE!"

Hearing her first name come from him made her turn around and stare at him. But that was short lived as she ran towards the portrait, Draco close behind. She barrelled through the door and began to run towards her room. She heard Draco run in after her but before she reached the door she felt someone leap on her. She turned to yell at Draco but realised he was standing a few feet away, frozen to the spot. Blaise pulled her against him and kissed her hard on the mouth, pouring all his unsaid thoughts into it. Hermione froze like Draco, she was absolutely terrified. Blaise pulled away from her and smirked.

She glanced to Draco and her eyes widened as he saw him pull his wand out of his pocket and aim it at Blaise's back.

"No!" She yelled, but it was too late.

"_Crucio."_

**A/N: This was quite a long chapter and it was quite hard to write so I hope you all enjoyed it! I did say that Draco was a mean guy so don't get mad at me please! Thanks again to my followers!**

**Please review, I really want to know what people think of my story.**

**DracoLover25**


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

**A/N: So I have updated early because I am absolutely ecstatic at the amount of people who have followed and favourited my story. So, thank you to HobbsianLeap, MangoAnime64, SunsStorm, miglol, tangerinequeen, smokingwinds, LMAmason and Zeehana for following and special thanks to MangoAnime64, miglol, LMAmason and Zeehana for favouriting.**

**A huge, incredible, amazing thank you to MangoAnime64 for reviewing, you really don't know how much it means for me to have a review, I am so happy! This chapter is for you!**

"_Crucio."_

Hermione screamed. Blaise screamed. Draco remained calm, but Hermione could see in his eyes that he would kill Blaise. She dropped to her knees beside a writhing Blaise and clutched at his arm, tears streaming down her face.

"Malfoy! Malfoy please! Please stop! DRACO!"

But nothing made him lift the curse, Blaise screamed louder and Hermione started to panic. She leapt up from the floor and ran to Draco. She clutched at his arm and silently begged him to stop. He looked down at her, his narrow grey eyes widened at the sight of her tear filled chocolate ones. She placed her hand in his in another prayer to stop and this time, he lifted the curse off. Blaise lay still on the ground, momentarily forgotten. Hermione gazed up into Draco's eyes and he bent his head down closer to hers, millimetres away from her lips. He closed his eyes...but felt a sharp sting across the left side of his face. His eyes widened with shock as he stared at Hermione, who's face was twisted into a glare.

"You used an unforgivable! That's...that's unforgivable Draco!"

She backed away from him and started nursing Blaise who was shivering on the floor. He glared down at the boy who Hermione was looking after so tenderly. He looked weak and pathetic, things Draco despised. He cast one final look at Hermione before storming out of the common room.

He didn't care about Blaise, he didn't care that the monster inside of him had awoken again. The only thing that he cared about was that Hermione had called him Draco...

Blaise woke up in his bed. He was surprised he wasn't in the hospital wing after his attack but then he knew that telling anyone what Draco did would result in his death. He closed his eyes and lay still, too weak to move and his thoughts went back to the night before.

Why in Salazar's name did he so carelessly throw himself at Hermione when Draco was there? He groaned and cursed himself for being such an idiot. But he had leant two things from that night. The first was that he was unsafe to be around Hermione and that his crush on her must be exterminated, and the second thing he learned was that his suspicions of Draco liking Hermione were confirmed...

Hermione was also lying in her bed. She checked her watch and realized she had about twenty minutes before she had to go and watch Harry, Ron and Ginny in their quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Her thoughts were also on last night. How could Draco do that? Would he get expelled? More importantly, why was she calling him Draco? She sighed and got up. She knocked on Blaise's door to see if he had recovered but found him moving around his room, packing his trunk painfully.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Moving out." he replied, not looking at her.

"But...but...you can't!"

"Draco is going to be living here now."

Her eyes became saucers.

"You can't leave me here with him!"

"What choice to I have Hermione?" Blaise slammed the lid of his trunk causing Hermione to jump. "He nearly killed me last night. You saw how angry he looked, he wanted to hurt me. To cause me all that pain."

Hermione saw how afraid he was and she knew he was right.

"But...why did you do it?" She murmured, quietly.

"What?" He snapped, making her flinch.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He froze and turned away from her, rubbing his face with his hands he took a deep breath.

"I was...seeing if Malfoy like you, that's all."

She looked at him sceptically.

"And did you get your answer?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

He looked at her questioningly, before pulling his trunk up.

"You shouldn't do that, you know, you aren't fully recovered." Hermione said cautiously.

Blaise stared at her for a moment but pushed her to the side.

"Get out of the way Mudblood."

Hermione gasped as tears leaked out of her eyes. She turned and ran to the bathroom. She thought they were friends, how could he say that?

Blaise scowled at the closed bathroom door before making his way out of the common room and towards the Slytherin dorm.

Hermione walked arm in arm with Ginny and Luna after the match. It had been a close one but Harry caught the snitch as he always did and Gryffindor won. She tried to forget the moment with Blaise this morning and with Malfoy last night but as they filled in to the Great Hall she could feel both of them looking at her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and enjoyed her dinner, listening to the detailed description of the quidditch match from Ron's point of view and how Ginny had knocked someone's teeth out.

Draco was still fuming the morning after he lost control. How dare Zabini touch her. She was his. If he could he would make sure not a single other male could look at her. He was sat in the Slytherin dorm on his bed, staring into space when the portrait opened and Zabini limped in, carrying his trunk.

"Look Draco. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Draco sprang up from his bed and pushed Blaise against the wall.

"You touch my Mudblood again and I'll make sure it is the last thing you do."

Blaise shuddered and slipped out of Draco's grasp.

"I know." He sighed. "Which is why I have moved out of the Head's dorms."

Draco's ears pricked up.

"Moved out?"

"Uh huh."

Draco smirked his most dangerous smirk and flicked his wand. Almost immediately his clothes and other items were in his trunk. He levitated it out of the dorms and started following it.

"See you around Zabini."

Hermione was sitting in the chair next to the fire. She was reading one of her volumes which she considered light reading but in actual fact, she wasn't concentrating. She knew Draco would jump at the chance to share the same living space with her and that made her nervous. She didn't like him did she? Not after what he did. He was evil. A cruel man with no heart. But maybe he needed fixing and maybe she could fix him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't her the portrait door open.

She heard a faint chuckle and whirled round. Her book falling to the floor with a _thunk._

"Hello Princess. I'm home."

A/N: Not really much to say apart from please review and I hoped you all liked this early chapter. I think I might post chapters early if I get lovely comments (hint hint). Thanks again to everyone who enjoys my story and please review!

DracoLover25


	11. Chapter 11: The Talk under the Sheets

**A/N: Hi there, I am extremely sorry that this is a late update, I will do my best to update more frequently. Thank you to my new followers: Bookz24, FreeSpiritSeeker, mintywonder45, Cariad19, Riggettes75 and InceptionJunkie123. Thank you to mintywonder45 and potter-granger-mad for favouriting and thank you to mintywonder45 for reviewing! I really enjoy reading reviews! Okay, on with the next chapter!**

"No." Hermione's voice was hoarse. The word came out as a whisper. Draco chuckled darkly again and moved towards her.

"S-stay away...stay away f-from me." Hermione stuttered, she was terrified but she knew cowering under him would be what he wanted. He stalked closer to her, like a predator would do to its prey. When he was just a few centimetres away he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush against him.

Before she could scream he had buried his head into her neck and relaxed into her. Hermione stood there, stunned. She could feel him taking ragged breaths into her neck.

_Wrap your arms around him._

Why that mysterious thought came into her mind she had no idea, but she followed it and looped her arms around his back, pulling him even closer.

"Hermione." His voice was faint, she almost didn't hear him say it. Hearing him say her name made her legs feel like jelly.

_You are attracted to him._

That voice in the back of her mind decided to say its own opinion.

_You want him. You want him just as much as he wants you._

"Shut up." She said, forgetting that she was alone. Draco pulled away from, her and gave her a curious look. It was a look of amusement mixed with anger.

"Oh...no...I wasn't, I didn't mean you...it was this voice in the back of my head..." She mumbled, trying to stop the flush that was rising to her cheeks.

_Great now he thinks you are a lunatic. Good one._

"You never cease to entertain me Princess." He chuckled again, brushing the back of his hand along her cheekbone.

"Malfoy look..."

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name...It's Draco."

"Okay, look...Draco," His name sounded foreign on her tongue but she could get used to it. "You used a...a..."

"I know what I did Princess." He said darkly. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it.

"He was your best friend!"

"I have no friends. I have acquaintances and enemies. Never friends. Friends cae about other people. I care about no one. No one but you."

She felt shivers up her spine when he said that.

"Draco what if Blaise talks to Dumbledore? What if the Ministry find out? What if..."

"Princess." There was a hint of warning in his tone that told her she was walking on unsafe ground.

"You've had a long day love. Let's get some sleep."

He began to pull her to her room.

"Um, Draco." Hermione laughed nervously, "Your room is that way."

"I know." He said malevolently. A slow smirk broke on his face as he watched realization dawn in her eyes.

"No, Draco, you wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Please. Don't do this. You...you can't! I thought I meant something to you!"

Draco paused. "I'm not going to rape you Granger." He said calmly.

Unknowingly, Hermione let out a breath that she had been holding. Well that was a relief.

"That doesn't mean we won't be sharing a bed."

_Bugger._

He must have seen the fear in her eyes because his eyes softened and he took her hand.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Princess." He drew her closer and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth before opening the door to her room and walked inside.

Hermione took a few moments to compose herself before opening the door to her room. Without looking towards the corner of the room where Draco was standing, she immediately rushed to the bathroom to clean her teeth and sort her hair.

"Accio pyjamas." She said and watched as her top and shorts slid under the door. After putting them on, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Draco was metres away and this would be there first encounter of real proximity. Would they be a couple now? She had no idea. She didn't want to think.

Slowly opening the connecting door to the bedroom, she walked inside, he eyes on the ground, too embarrassed to look Draco in the eye.

"Come on Granger, look at me."

Her eyes lifted off the floor and she drank in his appearance.

He was muscled, toned and perfect. His eyes held hers as he walked towards her and took her hand. Even though hers was tiny in his, they seemed to fit together like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. They had reached the bed and Hermione's heart began to race faster. He must have sensed her nervousness as he pulled her close and lay under the sheets, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other running through her hair.

She snuggled into his side, feeling a lot more relaxed than she knew she was supposed to. This felt right, it felt like she was meant to be with him. She could tell he was broken and she needed to fix him. It would take time and effort but she was a Gryffindor, wasn't she supposed to be good at this sort of thing?

She felt his chest vibrate softly as he hummed in contempt. "This is how it is supposed to be Princess." He said softly. "You and me. Together. We fit together, you make me feel things that I haven't felt before. Even though you a a Mudblood..."

She froze at his words and tried to pull away.

"No listen." He said firmly, pulling her against him again. "Even though you are a Mudblood, I have these...these feelings that I don't...I can't..." He growled in frustration, unable to express his thoughts.

She looked at him and saw the confusion an desperation in his face and something inside of her found that she wanted to help him. She wanted to help him by however means possible.

"Hermione." There was her name again. She decided she liked hearing it from him. "Hermione I...I" He took a deep breath.

"I think I love you."

**A/N: Awww yay! Please review! Thank you to my followers and people who have stayed with me since the beginning, don't worry it's not the end! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**DracoLover25**


	12. Chapter 12: The Flying Toothbrush

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you to wolfchic14 and sam. .com for following! The views for this story have almost reached five thousand! I am so so so happy! **

**I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so...**

**If you recognise it then it isn't mine. **

**On with the next chapter...**

"_I think I love you."_

Hermione froze. Draco was breathing softly, seemingly calm as if he had not just uttered the three words that she thought she would never hear. At least never from him.

"What..." She took a moment to compose herself, "What do you mean?"

"What the bloody hell do you think I mean?!" He sounded agitated, she couldn't blame him. He had just pronounced his love for er and she hadn't got any comforting words for him.

"Draco, are you sure?"

"You called me Draco."

"We have had this conversation before..."

"You called me..."

"I KNOW!"

Draco looked into her eyes. Chocolatey brown mixing with liquid silver. She didn't know how long they stayed looking in each others eyes until she stifled a yawn and dropped his gaze. He pulled her closer and tucked her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She let her eyelids droop and buried her face into the junction between his neck and collarbone. She could feel that she was loosing the ability to stay awake but she let herself, she knew she was safe and that he wouldn't hurt her and with that last thought, she drifted off into a wonderful slumber.

Hermione woke up to find Draco on his back beside her. She cringed when she saw how interlinked they were. He arm was thrown across his torso and one of her legs were in between his. He had one of his hands curled around her neck and the other one was stroking her hip. It was at that moment that she realised he was awake. She shifted her head to look at him and he gave her a smile.

"Draco, what are we going to do?"

He cocked his head, a silent way of saying he didn't understand.

"What will we tell people?"

His smile faltered and he sat up. She unwound her limbs from around him and stretched.

"I don't know." He spoke.

Claiming that as a satisfactory answer for the time being, Hermione stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the shower on and proceeded to undress when the door opened behind her. She screamed and ran to cover herself with anything. The first things she grabbed was a small hand towel and her toothbrush, not very useful things to defend herself with. Draco chuckled at her and walked into the now slightly cramped bathroom.

"Draco what in Godric's name are you doing?"

"You are going to waste water leaving the shower on like that."

"Well I was going to get in it but there have been some slight distractions."

Draco growled seductively, "Want me to distract you some more?"

"Malfoy get out!" She threw her toothbrush at him. He let out a half hearted "ow" and left the bathroom.

Hermione sighed. He never normally showed a playful side of him or maybe he was saving it for her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

After her shower she dried her hair and reached for her clothes. They weren't there. She searched the bathroom, they were gone...and so was her towel.

"MALFOY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed.

She wasn't sure but she felt like she could hear faint chuckling and her face grew red.

She didn't have her wand with her so she pushed the door open ever so slightly, the bedroom was clear.

She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do and then sprinted into the bedroom and under the covers. Quickly she wrapped her duvet around her in a makeshift cloak.

"Well hello there."

She shrieked and jumped about a foot into the air. That sneaky Slytherin was sitting on the floor next to her feet. How had she not seen him?

He grinned, it was a nice shade for him.

"Draco, I am warning you."

"I don't know what you are talking about Princess." He said innocently. Only she knew he could never play the innocent card. She huffed and stood up, wrapping the blankets around her and walked to her dresser, only to find that it was shut as if someone had glued it and her wand was missing.

Her face turned a brighter shade of red and she whirled around.

"Draco..."

"I'm temped to Accio that duvet..."

"Draco stop."

"Hmmmm I don't know about you but the bed looks a bit lonely..."

"Right well you can join the bed and I will borrow some of Ginny's clothes."

"How are you going to do that Sweetheart? Weaselette is all the way in Gryffindor tower."

"Well it looks like I will have to go and find _Ginny _then."

He frowned, "Dressed like that?"

"Dressed like this." Her heart was racing, she would never normally do this.

He laughed deeply. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

She walked out of the bedroom, the edges of the blanket trailing at her feet. She reached the portrait and turned around, Draco was standing next to the entrance of her room. She gave him her biggest smirk that she could muster and opened the door. It immediately slammed shut as Draco hand his hand pushed against it.

"You're not going out there like that."

"Well I didn't have a choice now did I?" She grinned, liking the fact that she had beaten him.

Granger 1, Malfoy 0.

He couldn't admit defeat so he playfully picked her up over his shoulder and pulled her back into her room, ignoring her protests.

He placed her on the bed and proceeded to unwrap the blankets from around her.

"Oh no you don't." She snapped, pulling away from him.

"Mioneeee!" He whined.

"Nope."

"What about..."

"Uh uh."

"Maybe just..."

"No sire."

"Hermione..."

"Not going to happen Draco."

He finally admitted defeat and handed her her wand. They spent the rest of the morning talking and Hermione realised that she never really got used to this side of him. He was different to Harry and Ron but she realised that she would like to get to know him more. Maybe going out with him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. That meant only one thing. How in Merlin's name was she going to explain this to her friends?!

**A/N: Another chapter been and gone! Just some friendly banter between Hermione and Draco. It is near the end now, I hope you have all enjoyed the story! Thanks again to my followers!**

**DracoLover25**


End file.
